South Parknado
South Parknado is a crossover between South Park and Sharknado. This segment is from MAD Season 5, Episode 12 (115): [[South Parknado / The Lyin' Around Guard|'South Parknado / The Lyin' Around Guard']]. Summary A shark-infested freak cyclone hits South Park, Colorado. References *''South Park'' *''Sharknado'' *CNN *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *Shark Week *R5 *''Man of Steel'' *''Pokémon'' *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' Characters *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Johnny Elaine *Jerome "Chef" McElroy *Timmy Burch *Red *Butters Stotch *Bradley Biggle *Tweek Tweak *Clyde Donovan *Kevin Stoley *Token Black *Annie Knitts *Bebe Stevens *Pip Pirrup *Francis *Craig Tucker *Wendy Testaburger *Jommy Valmer *Nichole *Herbert Garrison *Randy Marsh *Ross Lynch *Superman *Solgaleo *Lunala *Wendy Wu Transcript (Scene begins with Stan, Kyle, Eric Cartman, and Kenny waiting at a bus stop.) Kyle: I wonder when our bus comes? Kenny: (Not sure.) Stan: Me too. Cartman: Me too too. Stan: This is gonna take longer ever than expected. Kyle: It's okay, Stan. I don't think it will take long. Cartman: Alright, I've got to check the weather, so let's see. 95% chance of thunderstorms!? What the heck!? Kenny: (Rackum frackum!) Kyle: But there won't be a tornado. You know? Everything will be fine! Kenny: (Or will it?) Cartman: Now it'll be a tornado! Kyle: Not really. Cartman: Yes, it is! Kyle: No, it's not. Cartman: BUT IT IS! (Cartman and Kyle start arguing before a storm starts.) Kyle: But it's not! (while Cartman says, "But I think this is taking forever and ever than expected! You know!?") I think you should relax! This ain't no tornado! This is just a plain old storm! You know, Cartman!? (A shark lands on the now.) Kyle: Well, at least, there is a Sharknado. (Title card: South Parknado) (Scene goes to a realistic fish head named Johnny Elaine at CNN.) Johnny: We interrupt your bleak and meaningless live for this special news report. A tornado filled with carnivorous sharks, known as a Sharknado, has hit South Park, Colorado! (Scene goes to Jerome "Chef" McElroy at the news.) Chef: This is what the sharks have done! They've eaten up my recipies! Now how can I cook!? (Scene goes back to Johnny.) Johnny: However, something colorful can fade it away pernamently. (Scene goes to South Park Elementary. The bell rings.) Herbert Garrison: Okay, class. Haven't you hear of Shark Week? (Cartman raises his hand.) Cartman: I do! Isn't it on the Discovery network? Herbert Garrison: Yes. Shark Week was first broadcast years ago. Alarm: Attention, attention. The tornado alarm has been activated. Herbert Garrison: Uh-oh! (Herbert rings the triangle.) Emergency alert! Emergency alert, class! Kyle: Not again! Cartman: I wonder where the sharks are at!? (A shark eats up Kenny.) Stan: Oh my goodness, it ate up Kenny! Kyle: You basket! Cartman: Well, let's get out of here! (Scene goes to Stan's house.) Stan: Dad! This is what the Sharknado has done! It has summoned sharks and we're doomed! Randy: A Sharknado, eh? I have no idea how to fade away the tornado? Stan: Doesn't the news say that something colorful can fade it away pernamently? Randy: Something colorful, huh? Stan: I wonder what is colorful? Randy: Maybe a guitar from R5 can help. You know? Stan: Roger that, dad. C'mon, kids! Let's go to the R5 concert for a guitar! (Scene goes to the R5 concert.) Cartman: Excuse me, Ross Lynch. Can you tell me where the colorful guitar we should borrow is? Ross Lynch: Over here. Kyle: Thanks. Stan: So, it's colorful and electric. Hey! Why not take this guitar!? Kyle: Great idea. Cartman: Okay. Make a left onto whatever road we turn left onto. Kyle: Roger. Cartman: Then, keep straight. Kyle: Which destination are we going to? Stan: The bus stop. Kyle: Gee. Thanks. Cartman: Alright, kids. Let's finish this. Then, make a right onto whatever road we turn right onto. And then, you will reach the destination. Ah-ha! There's the destination! Let's do this! (Scene goes to a bus stop.) Cartman: Okay, you pesky little sharks. (Cartman holds up the guitar) Prepare to meet your— (A shark eats up the guitar) Cartman: Guess it's not the guitar. (Kyle takes Superman giving the peace sign) Kyle: Prepare to meet— (A shark eats up Superman) Kyle: Or Superman. (Stan takes out a rainbow cookie before a shark eats it up) Stan: Or this cookie. (Cartman takes out a Divided Highway Begins sign before a shark eats it up) Cartman: That sign. (Kyle takes out a colored photo of construction vehicles before a shark eats it up) Kyle: This photo. (Stan takes out two marbles before a shark eats them up) Stan: These marbles. (Cartman pulls out Solgaleo and Lunala before a shark eats them up) Cartman: These Pokémon. (The sharks catch Stan, Kyle, and Eric prepare to eat them) Kyle: Now what!? Stan: Now we'll never be able to get rid of that Sharknado! Wendy Wu: I can save the three of you from those sharks. (Wendy Wu shows up, defeats the sharks to save Eric, Kyle, and Stan, and fades away the tornado once and for all) Cartman: Thanks for releasing the three of us, Wendy Wu. The sharks were about to eat us up, but do you have any questions? Wendy Wu: Guess who else I saved? All kids: Kenny! Kenny: (My friends!) (Kenny hugs Eric, Kyle, and Stan as the segment ends.) Trivia *There were two Wendys. One is from South Park whose last name is Testaburger, and the other is from the 2006 Disney Channel Original Movie Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior whose last name is Wu. *When a shark ate up Kenny, Stan can be heard saying, "Oh my goodness, it ate up Kenny!" Due to its euphemistic alteration, this line is a reference to "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Also, Kyle can be heard saying, "You basket!" which, due to its euphemistic alteration, is a reference to "You bastards!" Category:Segments Category:SonictheHedgehogBoy200 Category:Transcripts